Burning Hearts
by Silvershadowfire
Summary: (Manga-centric)Yami's POV when the Puzzle was smashed and Yugi had to put it back together. One-shot Shonen-ai (YxYY)


Burning Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGoOh.

Description: This takes place when the Puzzle was shattered and Yugi had to put it back together while a fire burned around him, but according to the manga version. If you want to read the manga version, go to and look for the duel against Otogi (Duke Devlin). It's at the end of the sequence.

NOTE: Originally published in the Pharaoh's Hikari November contest.

_Emphasis or feelings from outside the puzzle_

:mindspeak:

**Burning Hearts**

Pain

Soul searing, mind shattering pain

:Aibou!:

Empty cold

Yami screamed in terror mounted on torture; broken mind and soul nothing beside the agony of _loss._

:Mou hitori no ore!: Black, cold, drowning lost. Falling, falling forever…hungry dark eating, gnawing, sucking his soul…

Light

Red on gold. Something to cling to – something to hold him. Yami grasped blindly at the light; jumbled perceptions flooding his mind. Disoriented, he clung to them still – it was better than the aching loss in the centre of his being.

_fire…heat…fear_ Sensation slid through him; each a burst as fingers touched a piece of the Puzzle that bound his soul.

:Aibou!: Yami groaned as flashes of vision came through the splintered link, acid on a raw wound. He reached through the pain for his other, his own.

:I'll solve it. I promise, mou hitori no boku. I will set you free again.: Words, sharp-edged, stubborn. Emotions dripping over him like sweat. Too hot.

Two pieces together, three – the visions growing clearer. Yami caught a glimpse through his other's eyes.

_Fire._

_Flickering, wavering heat all around him._

_Taste of salt – a swift lick of lips. Stinging eyes and burning heart._

:I'm sorry, mou hitori no boku. I will save you at least.:

NO! :Aibou, save yourself! Gods above and below, get out of there!:

Another piece, gold warm and slippery under Yugi's fingers. :Hold on, mou hotori no boku.:

"YUGI!" Jou's voice, wild with fear. "We have to get out of here now!"

"I won't leave without him." Stubborn, stubborn aibou.

:Yugi!: Gods, the link wasn't complete – Yugi couldn't hear him, nor sense him. He reached harder, clung tighter. :Yugi, listen! Go! Leave me!:

:I won't leave you.: Flat refusal.

Thank the gods – his aibou heard him. :Yugi, it's not safe. Get out of there – I'll be fine.:

:No, mou hitori no boku – I can feel the darkness and the cold. I won't leave you in there alone.:

The cold sucked at him – he clung to the light. Hanging by fingertips over a bottomless abyss…Gods, Yugi could sense him.

Choice. Cling to the light and save himself or fall into the abyss and free Yugi to run. Which was no choice at all.

:I love you, Yugi. Forever:

Release. Falling, deeper into cold endless darkness.

:NO!: Chains of light wrapping around him; Yugi's will, holding him from the abyss. :I won't let you go, mou hitori no boku. I refuse to let you go.:

_searing heat, raspy, harsh breath burning in his lungs_

:Yugi, please.: Tears, pouring unnoticed down his cheeks. Pleading. :Let me go…I can't live if you die!:

:Just a few more pieces.: Two, one. Complete.

Darkness, and the maze of his heart.

:YUGI!: No response, nothing. Yami raced from his soul-room, ignoring cold andhis own pain,coughing on the smoke that filled the hall between them.

His aibou lay on the floor in his own soul-room, unmoving save for the spasmodic motion of his chest. He knelt down, holding his love's frail form against himself, rocking him like a child.

"Yugi! Please wake up! Gods, no, don't let him die – not now, not ever, don't leave me alone Yugi…"

"Mou hitori…" A broken whisper, a tiny, beautiful smile. "…no boku." Yugi's head lolled to the side and he went still. Too still.

NONONONONO! "AIBOU!" Gods, no, please… Frantic movement – a pulse, still there, a touch of breath. Weak but not dead. Not yet.

_Panic._ Yami's head swung around – someone else was touching the Puzzle. A familiar presence – Yami reached, touched…

:…got to get this thing unhooked from the table…:

:Jou!:

:Mou hitori no Yugi?:

Look through Jou's eyes –_ the Puzzle's chain pinned to the table, the fire…the round gameboard on the table with its thick metal legs..._

:Use the game!: Understanding flooded through the link. Yami released his end, cuddling his love close to him, pouring his strength into Yugi.

:Hold on, love. Hold on…:

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Wake.

Warmth. His Yugi snuggled tight against his chest, sighing contentedly.

:Aibou?:

:Mmm. Mou hotori no boku…: Yugi opened bright amythest eyes, his smile like the light of the sun, leaving Yami dazzled. :Did you mean that?:

:Mean what, precious one?:

:That you love me.:

Tighter hug, eyes closed. :Aa…: Gods. I swear I'll never let you go. Even if you love another, even if you hate me…

:Mmm: A gentle kiss on his lips – eyes opening in shock. Yugi grinned against his mouth and slid his tongue inside. Yami thought he would melt as the kiss deepened.

:Ashiteru…my Yami.:

END


End file.
